


Taken

by ghost_leaf33



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angel Blood, Hurt Alec, Malec, Multi, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Rescuing Jace, a bit of angst but not too much, alec almost dies, angel/demon blood, clace, demons obviously, edom, going to edom, jace is taken, parabatai hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_leaf33/pseuds/ghost_leaf33
Summary: Jace has been taken by a greater demon to Edom. The demon intends to extract his angel blood and use it to inject himself, thus giving him and other demons the ability to go into the mortal realm without being summoned. Can they save Jace before it's too late?





	1. What happened in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So basically if you have read my malec one shot, then you can skip the first paragraph because its basically the same, it just continues on from there. So this is my first chapter work and I wrote some of it quite a while ago so I hope it's not too bad. I thought it was kind of an interesting concept ~('v')~. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters used, all credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Alec laid awake, the sheets only just on him. He turned to see that Magnus, fully covered, had stolen most of the bedding for himself, and was snuggling into it. Alec didn’t care, he was too lost in thought about everything that had happened the last few months; about all the chaos they had been through, about how it wasn’t too long ago that he had been in the institute, with only Jace and Izzy to keep him company. He also thought of the fact that, to now his amazement and disgust, he had despised downworlders. Maybe that was because of the fact that his parents both had prejudices against them, or maybe it was simply because he had never really met any. As he looked at Magnus though, he couldn’t imagine hating a downworlder now, or how he ever could have. Alec, now slightly cold, rolled over to his boyfriend. This was partly to gather some sheets, but also partly because, with all the thoughts whirling in his mind, all the wanted to do was hold Magnus. He gently put his arms around him, hoping not to wake the sleeping warlock, and nuzzled his head into the other man’s neck. As he did this, all of the other thoughts escaped and he was only left with one, the fact of how much he loved Magnus.

Alec felt a hand intertwine with his; the fingers laced with rings that Magnus had forgotten to take off. He felt the familiarity of the hand; the long fingers with black nail varnish at the end, the softness of the palm, the fact that it was so youthful, despite the hundreds of years that it had seen. Nothing mattered now though. Magnus opened his eyes, only slightly, but enough to look at Alec. His eyes Alec thought, the beauty of them, of the golden-green with a long vertical pupil, instead of a round one like his. The loving look in his eyes was all the reassurance Alec needed.

He laid his head back down onto the pillow, but only for a second. He had heard a strange noise, something between a crash and a scratch. Both Alec and Magnus lifted their heads.  
“What was that?” Magnus said, a certain urgency in his voice.  
“I’m not sure.” Alec pulled off the covers and sat up. He heard it again. A crash and then a scratch along the floor, like something was clawing into the wooden boards. It sounded as though it was running, and fast. This time, the pair shot out of bed and began carefully to the door. Alec grabbed onto the handle, willing Magnus to take a step back with his hand. Slowly, he began to turn the handle and push the door, just open enough for him to see what was causing the commotion. At first he saw only darkness, but as he looked further, he noticed that the full bookshelves were laying on the floor - it was obvious that they had been pushed down with immense force. Books were strewn across the ragged carpet, some open and some still in tact. Behind it, he could just make out that there was a small, quick figure, darting back and forth across the room.  
“Demon,” Alec mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Magnus to hear, and loud enough for him to hear the roughness and hatred in his voice. He turned back, frantically looking for his stele, and some other kind of weapon he could use. He caught a glimpse of a string, shining in the slither of moonlight that had escaped from the curtains. Alec swiftly tiptoed across the room and grabbed hold of the bow and quiver that was conveniently next to his large wardrobe. Drawing an arrow, he returned to the doorway. Magnus’ fingers were lit up with small blue sparks. Hesitantly, Alec headed out of the door. Still half dressed; he activated his night vision rune and spotted the figure. As he began to align his arrow, he started to notice that it in fact, wasn’t a demon, there was even a sort of familiarity to the short figure. Alec moved closer, keeping along the wall, still cautious of the situation. In the moonlight he could see shards of glass on the floor, or, what looked like glass at least. He caught a glimpse of something waving back and forth. Whatever it was, it was wavy and shiny in the dull light, and, of what little colour he could make out, red. Alec felt Magnus crouch down behind him. He turned around to see Magnus just as wary and also curious as himself. Lowering his bow, he saw the figure stop. At that moment, he knew exactly what it was, or more, who it was. Clary. Alec and Magnus both stood up in utter shock. Why was Clary in his house in the middle of the night? Alec wondered. What was she doing? Clary stared at him, bright green eyes wide with shock and disbelief. As Alec stepped closer to her, he could see that they weren't in fact shards of glass, but portal shards. 

“Clary, what are you doing?” Magnus asked, looking bewildered at the mess around him.  
“I-I….”  
“Clary, did you make, a portal!” Alec has almost screamed when he spoke. A shudder went through Clary in surprise of Alec's tone.  
“Uh, yes, I mean……yes.”  
Alec’s eyes went from utter shock, to a furious glare.  
“IT'S 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!?” The intensity in his voice not only startled Clary, but Magnus as well.  
“Look, I'm sorry, but something happened at the Institute….”  
“What?” Alec cut her off. There was a harshness in his tone, mixed with fear. Clary stood silent for a moment, almost unwilling, or unable to say anything. As she opened her mouth, about to give an answer, Alec fell to the ground, screaming.  
“ALEXANDER!” Magnus - who was standing next to him - crouched down and grabbed his back, holding it up for support. Alec sat there, screaming in pain, holding his side; his parabatai rune clearly visible, was outlined in a red scar. Blood started dripping from the rune and down his skin.  
“JACE!” Alec cried out with such pain and sharpness that it sent a shiver down Clary’s spine. Magnus crouched over him and hovered his hand as blue flame-like whisps were concentrated on the rune.  
“Clary, stand back!” Magnus demanded as his other hand started furiously circling the air. Suddenly, the air had turned into specks of gold and silver, and then Clary could see that Magnus had made a portal, a proper one this time.  
“Go through! Now!” Clary looked back at Alec laying on the floor, looking as though the pain had gone, except she knew that was just the magic. Something flickered in his eyes, something saying that the physical pain may have gone, but there was more to it than that.  
“Clary, GO!” She stepped through the gold tunnel like portal and within seconds she was in the place she had been only minutes before. She quickly moved aside, making way for the oncoming pair. Magnus was carrying Alec as he couldn't walk from the pain, and laid him down on the Institute's hard concrete floor.


	2. Ancient Bonds and Ancient Spells

Izzy rushed over to them, her face plastered with fear, a fear for Alec.  
“Oh god!” She exclaimed under her breath, “Alec.”  
“Get him to the infirmary, and quick!” The waver in his voice was enough to gauge how worried he was, even if Clary couldn't see him through the crowd that had promptly gathered around them. Alec laid there, pale and groaning in pain, a pain that was swelling up inside his body, with the most painful part being his parabatai rune that was bright red and filling with blood. Doing the only thing Magnus could think of in the few frantic seconds, he sedated Alec, taking his pain away, but not the physical injury. Izzy had made a clearing through the mass of people for Magnus, who was using all his energy to lift Alec up, blue flames encircling the unconscious body. 

As they made their way through the Institute to the infirmary, Magnus noticed the hundreds of red dots that were rapidly increasing on the screens. The map of New York was covered in them, some larger than others, and moving at all different paces. “Demons” Magnus knew, it had to be. He had seen the same markers a hundred times before, practically every time he had been called in to help with some emergency or another. Although he was accustomed to danger and the ever-looming threat of demons that had been unleashed on the unknowing New York, it was unusual and quite worrying the growing amount shown on the monitor. Not a second after the three had passed the crowd, the institutes emergency alarm went off, a deafening siren filling the entire building, echoing through the large domed roof in the main hall. As they entered the infirmary, Magnus laid Alec ever so carefully on the nearest bed to the door. Not just fifteen minutes ago, Magnus thought, they were laying in silk sheets, nothing to worry about except maybe unequal bedding distribution and the occasional cold foot, but now, there was so much more to fear. Leave it to Clary Fray to turn a perfect night into a situation of life and death.

Alec’s back was flat on the clean, white bed, still sedated with Magnus’ magic which was losing its stronghold every second. Carefully, he removed his magic. As he did so, Alec immediately screamed in pain, piercing not only his but Izzy and Clary’s ears as well. During his lifetime, Magnus had seen countless people in pain, strangers, clients, friends, lovers, vampires, werewolves, seelies, shadowhunters, he never liked it, but over time it became easier to endure. But seeing Alec laying there, bleeding and in pain was unbearable. A piece of his heart broke, a heavy pang in his chest. Not knowing what to do, almost feeling powerless, made the entire situation so much worse. Magnus sedated him again, the only thing he could do, but Alec’s parabatai rune continued to bleed, dripping onto the crisp linen below. 

Magnus had long lost his composure, but seeing his lover in such a wounded state made him begin to panic. “What's happening?” his voice hitching as he asked the two girls next to him.  
“Jace,” Isabelle said, “He was taken, by a greater demon. I don't know which one. But he took him to Edom.” The words hurrying out in an effort to mask their underlying hysteria.  
“Shit!” Magnus said with more intensity than Isabelle thought she had ever heard from him. She continued.  
“There's more. When he came, he released a load of demons, of all sorts, to this realm, they’ve spread all over the city, we can’t control them.”  
“Why does he want Jace?” The worry in his voice had turned into fury, not that he particularly liked Jace - although since their first encounter the cocky blonde had grown on him, becoming at the very least tolerable - but because he was Alec’s parabatai and the apparent cause of his sudden pain.  
“He needs, we think he needs-” she paused, almost choking on her words, “angel blood, pure angel blood”. 

Magnus, regaining some of his lost composure, stood perfectly still. At first, he was bewildered like the others at such a strange need, but it only took him a few seconds to realise exactly what the greater demon was planning.  
“I’ve heard of this before. Only a couple of times, from my…”  
He stopped. Father, although technically correct, was not the word he wanted. He knew like all warlocks that he had a demon parent, but being reminded of an unfortunate heritage was something he rather tried to avoid, after all, having demon blood, even if royal, was not great for self-esteem, of which he prided in having an abundance of.  
“Asmodeus. A few demons attempted it in ancient times; it’s in the Black Volume. It’s never worked, not properly at least.”  
“What is it? What is he doing?”  
“When the angel Raziel gave some of his blood to the first shadowhunters, he granted them special abilities, as you know. And you also know that when Lucifer was banished to hell, his blood became that of demons. The fact that angel blood and demon blood are opposites means that sometimes, if potent, if pure enough, then the angel blood can cancel out some of the demonic properties.” Both girls looked equally confused and horrified.  
“Obviously, a demon, greater or not, cannot obtain an angel. Seelies wouldn’t work either as they too, share demonic blood. So, they sometimes look for the next closest thing, a shadowhunter with pure angel blood.”  
“And of course” Izzy interjected, her throat tight, “Jace has that.”

Her voice wavered through her dry mouth, obviously reluctant for the words to come out. Magnus, although still focused on Alec who was still sedated on the bed, could sense that this news was breaking Izzy. Isabelle Lightwood, someone who never cried, or was anything less than graceful and strong, was on the brink of tears.  
“What does this mean? Why do they need to cancel out their demon blood?”  
“If the spell is done correctly, then burning away part of their demon blood and replacing it with angel blood will, in theory, give demons the ability to come to our realm, this Earth, without being summoned.”  
“But that could mean….” Clary spoke this time, her eyes wide with horror.  
“They could come on their own will and cause havoc on the entire world.”  
The three of them stood there, the revelation left Izzy frozen and Clary’s gut sick. This was worse than any of them could have imagined, not only was Jace - whom both girls loved dearly – taken to Edom, a place none of them wanted to ever visit again, but his blood could now alter the entire world as they know it. Moreover, not only was Jace and the entire Earth in danger, but Alec was still bleeding from his rune on the bed. Izzy was the first to speak again, her face now stricken with terror.  
“What will this do to Alec? His rune?” Her voice was clearly devoid of any remaining stability.  
“Alec’s connection is weakening. It may be because the process has already begun, or they might be-” he cut off. His eyes widened realising something, something awful, not that the situation was exactly great to begin with.  
“Magnus?” Clary pressed, jolting him out of his thoughts.  
“Another thing they may be doing. I didn’t think that they would, or would know how.” He paused, the fear encompassing his face.  
“They may be de-runing him. Through demonic forces.”  
“But, how? How would they? I mean, you need a device-”  
“They have other methods, ancient methods, ones that haven’t been practised for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years.”  
Magnus hesitated, the thought seeming too outrageous, too sickening for even a warlock who has lived for over 400 years. The words were there, he knew it, but still, somehow they couldn't make it past his lips. Finally, he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, I kinda forgot about it, but it's up now. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


End file.
